The present invention relates using fixing apparatus to install at least one solar panel, more particularly to utilize fixing apparatus to install at least one solar panel to additional support members to achieve a wide range of usage of solar energy when these fixing apparatus are employed.
Reduce cost of energy for residential, commercial and industrial users is critical. Using either thin film or crystalline silicon solar panels to generate electricity or to charge batteries or battery packs or other usage require fewer procedures in comparison to other types of energy. Since solar panel is light-weight and easy to use, it has a great potential for a wide range of uses.
The prior arts shown that the solar panel or photovoltaic module or kit installation or methods of assembly require complex production lines and assembly procedures which are less likely to be extensively use.
The present invention simplifies fabrication of edge fixtures and corner fixtures and reduces assembly or installation procedures to operate with various support members that are required by thin film or crystalline solar panels. The edge fixtures and corner fixtures can be employed by support members such as frame members and cross brace members or building structures, etc. The examples show these fixtures having flexible features to fix or install on any given angle surface with various supporting members which solve the problems of narrow usage of solar panel generated power. The edge fixtures and corner fixtures installed with various supporting members widen or increase the usage of solar energy which suit for residential, commercial and industrial users.